


Closing the Loop

by jadetea



Series: Revelations After Dark [2]
Category: Villainous Nights (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadetea/pseuds/jadetea
Summary: "Yeah, I want to take it a little slower, " Andi smiles, "You and Kara are the only girls I've ever wanted to do that with."Juliette cups Andi's face and leans in until their noses touch. She speaks gently, like when a parent explains Santa isn't real."Babe, I hate to burst your bubble–""Liar.""–but we've already had sex," Juliette exaggerates the last three words, then pretends to be offended, "Did you not like it?"In which Andi and Juliette frickle frack without Kara for the first time
Relationships: Andi Kim/Juliette Optima, Andi Kim/Main Character, Juliette Optima/Main Character
Series: Revelations After Dark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572043
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	Closing the Loop

Juliette keeps her distance at first. Andi is hurting, and it's at _least_ partially her fault for not cutting Dahlia's feed fast enough. Their relationship—the romantic change, at least—is still new, and she knows she can't support Andi as well as Kara can. She's being _practical_ —she can dedicate herself to _fixing_ this, and Kara can focus on Andi without the distraction of another partner. 

Apparently Kara isn't on the same page, though, because a week later she marches into Juliette's apartment and drags her over to Andi's. Kara practically shoves the blonde through the door, then blows kisses to them both before dashing off to work. 

Juliette is halfway through taking her shoes off when she notices how Andi is sitting—knees tucked to her chest like she's trying to hide her face.

"Do you hate me, too?" Andi sounds so defeated. 

Juliette gapes, "What?! No! Of course not!" 

She shucks her other shoe off and rushes to sit next to Andi on the floor—which is alarmingly uncluttered. 

"No, it's okay, I get it," Andi sniffles, puffy eyed, "I fucked up with Dahlia, and now you have to clean up my mess."

Juliette wraps her arms around the smaller woman, "No. Stop. You did _nothing_ wrong. You were helping a friend." 

"Yeah…" Andi leans into the hug, "But I'm a huge risk for your ID now! Your family…"

"They're my problem to deal with," Juliette frowns, "And it's my fault you're in this situation. I should have come with you two. It's my job to make sure stuff like this doesn't happen."

"Huh? How is this your fault?" Andi looks confused, "You're good at keeping us traceless, but we take it for granted."

Andi laughs softly, "Even now, you've been working to take down videos and photos of my unmasking, and I had no idea until Kara told me."

Juliette just holds Andi, who wiggles her way onto the blonde's lap. They sit there quietly. Simple contact is still a novel experience between the pair. The slight height difference lets Andi comfortably nuzzle Juliette's neck—which she takes advantage of. 

"This is nice," Andi murmurs. 

"Y–Yeah," Juliette squirms nervously. 

Andi leans back so she can see the blonde's face, "Something wrong? You don't have to babysit me if you have stuff to do."

Andi's body contradicts her words, though, and she presses herself closer to the blonde.

"Wha–Huh?" Juliette tries _very_ hard not to stare down Andi's shirt, "No, there's nowhere else I'd rather be."

It's Andi's turn to squirm awkwardly, "…then why haven't you been here?" 

Juliette's heart wrenches at the hurt in Andi's voice, "I didn't think you'd want me here? It sounds silly now that I'm saying it out loud, but I thought you and Kara would want space to focus on each other."

"Babe…" Andi cups her cheek, "You're our girlfriend, _my_ girlfriend. You're an equal part of this relationship."

"Right right right," Juliette blushes, "Sorry, I know that, but a huge part of me still can't believe this is real. Like it's too good to be true."

Andi kisses her cheek, "We'll work on it."

* * *

Juliette orders delivery while Andi takes a quick shower—partially because her face is covered in snotty tears, but also because she's been a little lax about personal hygiene. Andi really doesn't function well as a shut-in. 

"Hey, what smells so–" Andi stares at the table, "Where did all the food come from?" 

She's wearing a loose top and boyshorts—it's a little distracting—and her hair is down, slightly damp from her shower. 

"SpeedFeed," Juliette arranges boxes and paper plates on the table, "I ordered breakfast for both of us."

"I didn't take _that_ long, did I?" Andi reaches for her phone to check the time, then realizes she's not even wearing pockets. Or pants. 

"Nah, I ordered express," Juliette rests her chin on one hand, "I looked inside your fridge and figured you'd be hungry."

Andi laughs, "What you _really_ mean is that you didn't want dinosaur nuggets for breakfast."

"Do _you_ want dinosaur nuggets?" Juliette raises an eyebrow. 

"No?" Andi smiles when Juliette pushes a box towards her. Her grin turns shy when she sees the contents, "Did you know I've been wanting to try these?" 

Juliette nods with an equally shy smile, "You mentioned it last week during brunch."

"They're so cute! You're the best!" Andi gushes, "Can you take a picture on your phone?" 

Juliette aims her phone camera at Andi, who rolls her eyes, "Not like that! Get over here, dummy!" 

Juliette shuffles towards Andi so they're sitting next to each other. As soon as Juliette settles in place, Andi plops herself onto the blonde's lap, then holds up a paper plate with a cat-shaped pancake. 

Juliette snaps a few selfies before handing her phone over to Andi for review. Andi's comments go unheard because Juliette's too busy trying not to explode. 

Andi isn't the type to sit still, especially when she's excited. Her innocent—well, Juliette assumes it is—wiggling would be trouble on its own, but Andi is so cuddly right now, and her hair smells so _nice_ too. She's keeping her arms wrapped chastely around Andi's waist, but she desperately wants to slip her hands underneath Andi's shirt and feel her skin. 

Juliette tries to take a calming breath, but she's just hit with Andi's scent again. 

"Hey, you're being too quiet. What's up?" Andi leans back so they're cheek-to-cheek. 

The blonde blushes. Her face is so hot that she's sure Andi can feel it. 

She mumbles reflexively, "A movie about an old man, a boy scout, a dog, and the flying house they take for an adventure."

"…huh?" Andi sets her food down—she's demolished a third already—and turns to look at Juliette properly, "Is this the compliment thing again?" 

Andi studies Juliette's face, "I'm not taking any of it back. I meant it–this is really thoughtful and sweet, and I appreciate you doing it."

Juliette blushes even harder. She hadn't noticed the praise earlier, and now Andi is practically straddling her. It's a small mercy they're not—

Scratch that, Andi's face is close enough for Juliette to count her eyelashes. 

"Babe?" Andi softens—her voice, her eyes—and she looks so sweet. 

Juliette stares at Andi's lips, "Are you still hungry?" 

"No?" 

Juliette cups her cheek, "I want to kiss you."

Andi eagerly throws herself at the blonde.

* * *

Juliette convinces Andi they should move to her bed. She pushes the smaller woman onto the mattress and takes a moment to admire the view. 

Andi lays there breathless, spread out on her back with her shirt riding up _just_ enough to show a peek of her midriff. Her hair is loose and messily splayed against the pillow. 

Andi flashes Juliette a teasing smirk, "What? Are you waiting for a formal invitation?"

Juliette kisses the smug off of Andi's lips, then moves on to her jaw. Andi moans when teeth gently press against her skin—a teasing reminder of how much Juliette likes leaving marks. 

"You're such a–ah!" Andi whines, "You're a fucking troll!" 

Andi tangles her fingers in blonde hair and guides Juliette back to her lips. 

"But you _like_ it when I tease you," Juliette whispers between kisses. 

Andi bites her lower lip in reply. 

One of them—maybe even both—move so their thighs interlock. Juliette sighs happily as she takes advantage of their new position. There's nothing but a thong between her and Andi, and it might as well not be there with how wet she is. 

" _Andi_! That's…mmm," Juliette groans softly, "Really good…" 

Juliette slowly slides a hand under Andi's shirt. She traces idle patterns with her fingers until they brush against the underside of Andi's breasts. 

Andi suddenly sits up and grabs Juliette's hand and gently guides it away from her chest. 

"Wait, wait. Slow down," Andi's free hand slides down her face, "I can't believe I'm saying this _again_."

"Huh?" Juliette blinks, "Oh, shit. Too much?" 

Juliette starts trying to get up before Andi can answer, "I'm sorry, I can go. I'll find a way to get Kara the day off and she can–" 

Andi puts her palm over Juliette's mouth. The blonde stares back with wide eyes. 

"Shhhh," Andi raises a finger when Juliette grunts in confusion, "I said 'Shhhh'! I'm going to take my hand away, and you're going to take a moment to tap the brakes on your brain. Nod if you understand."

Juliette nods and Andi pulls her hand back. Juliette lets her eyes close and takes a few deep breaths. She's distracted—her hot girlfriend is scantily dressed underneath her—but she manages to quell the bulk of her anxiety. 

"Better?" Andi looks at her softly.

Juliette squeezes her hand, "Yeah. Sor–Um. Thanks for the help."

"Anytime," Andi kisses her forehead, "Do you want to talk about what that–

She gestures vaguely in the air. 

" –was about? No pressure, just making the offer."

Juliette kisses the hand she's holding, "Thanks, but I'm okay. Um. Can I just–" 

She slowly reaches for the hem of Andi's shirt and tugs it down.

"That was distracting," Juliette clears her throat, "Um. You were saying something?" 

"Yeah, I want to take it a little slower, " Andi smiles, "You and Kara are the only girls I've ever wanted to do that with."

Juliette cups Andi's face and leans in until their noses touch. She speaks gently, like when a parent explains Santa isn't real. 

"Babe, I hate to burst your bubble–" 

"Liar."

"–but we've already had sex," Juliette exaggerates the last three words, then pretends to be offended, "Did you not like it?"

"Babe, I'm pretty sure it's physically impossible to not enjoy your body," Andi gives her a flirtatious once over, "And yeah, we've done stuff together, but not without Kara.

"This is the first time it's just the two of us. I want to make it special," Andi looks sheepish, "I would've tried this during our first time as a trio, too, but…um."

"You were too horny?" Juliette starts laughing. 

"Listen, when my girls are knuckle-deep in each other and asking me to join," Andi huffs, "I'm going to join at whatever speed they want." 

"Mmm, you were _very_ eager to please that evening," Juliette kisses Andi gently, "It might not have been super sappy or anything, but just having both of you there made it special."

"Yeah, it was," Andi tips back and pulls Juliette down with her, "I wasn't able to really explore your body then, though. 

"So that's what I want to do now—touch you everywhere and find out what makes you squirm," Andi runs her hand down Juliette's sides, "And how to make you scream my name."

* * *

"Mmm, Andi," Juliette moans, "Stop teasing me!" 

"Hmm?" Andi runs her hands over Juliette's exposed stomach, "I'm just touching you, babe."

Andi presses down in a way that makes Juliette groan. The blonde tightens her grip on Andi's hips and tries to pull her closer. 

"Nuh-uh", Andi pins Juliette's hands to the mattress, "Hands to yourself. It's _my_ turn now."

She traces sparks down the blonde's arms and sides. Juliette shivers, but keeps her hands fisted in the bedsheets. Andi rewards her by removing her dress and bra, leaving them both topless. 

"These are so pretty," she pinches one nub and rubs the other, "Responsive, too, huh?" 

"Y–yeah, they're really sensitive," Juliette arches into Andi's touch, "Oh, that's…ah! Andi!" 

Andi traces her tongue around a stiff nipple, then gently scrapes with her teeth. She plays with different sensations and finds out Juliette _really_ enjoys having her nipples pinched or nibbled. 

"You sound so hot. Can you feel how wet you made me?" Andi grinds down, "I know how wet you are. I was so tempted to watch you get yourself off."

Juliette reaches for Andi again, but a light zap keeps her in place.

"Naughty," Andi leans up to whisper in Juliette's ear, "I told you it's _my_ turn." 

Andi trails kisses down the blonde's throat, all the way down to her chest before sitting up. 

"I promise I'll take care of you, babe," she splays her hands against Juliette's belly again, "So be good for a little longer."

Juliette groans and hides her face with her hands, "Andi, _please_ , just–"

Andi cuts her off with a kiss. Juliette responds eagerly, brushing her tongue against Andi's. 

"You're so hot, baby," Andi starts playing with the blonde's breasts again.

She moves one hand down to cup Juliette over her underwear, "Especially right here."

"Yes!" Juliette hisses when Andi starts rubbing in firm circles, "More!" 

Juliette lifts her hips so Andi can slide her panties off, then spreads her legs wide. Andi actually stops to stare at the blonde—completely bare underneath her. 

"My girlfriends are so hot," Andi blurts, "God, you're so…" 

She trails off, then licks her lips. 

"Can I leave marks?" Andi kisses her jaw, "I want to put my mouth on your everything."

Juliette tugs Andi's head towards her neck, "God, yes!" 

Juliette _really_ enjoys lovebites, and Andi takes full advantage of that. After she ensures Juliette will have to wear a scarf tomorrow, Andi licks and nips her way down Juliette's torso. She places a kiss _so_ close to where Juliette wants her, then skips down to the blonde's thighs. 

"Ooh, you're sensitive here too, huh?" Juliette whines when Andi bites her inner thigh again, "Mmm, do that again."

"I–Andi! Please, touch me!" Juliette cries out. 

Andi places one last kiss before pulling the blonde's legs over her shoulders, "Well, since you're asking so nicely…" 

Juliette almost screams when Andi hovers over her, so close she can feel hot breath on her skin. 

"Andi, if you don't–oh!," Juliette puts a hand on Andi's head, "That's…ah–right there!" 

Juliette can _feel_ the smirk on Andi's lips, and it's honestly kind of hot. Her confidence is definitely justified by the way she's working her mouth against Juliette's center. It feels like Andi's tongue is _everywhere_ , stroking her in all the right places. 

"Mmm, can you–inside? I need your f–fing–fuck!" 

Juliette's mind goes blank when Andi enters her and immediately curls her fingers. Her pleasure grows with every thrust, pushing her closer and closer to her peak. 

"I'm almost–! So _close_ baby, please!" 

Andi keeps her rhythm, steadily building Juliette up until she's on the edge. 

"Andi, I'm–!" 

Juliette trails off into an obscenely pleased groan when Andi sucks, hard. Her body explodes into bliss, sustained by Andi's continued efforts. She writhes and twitches until Andi slows, then finally stops, and Juliette ends up feeling like a puddle of satisfaction. 

Andi kisses Juliette passionately until she's as breathless as her lover, then smiles, "Wow."

"That should be my line," Juliette curls her arm around Andi, her own face sporting a goofy grin, "Give me a minute… or maybe a few. That was…yeah." 

Andi shifts to snuggle against her side, tucking her head under the blonde's chin, "Um. About that."

"Something wrong?" Juliette looks concerned. 

Andi murmurs something into Juliette's neck. 

"I didn't catch that?" 

Andi mumbles again, "I kind of took care of that."

"Huh?" Juliette blinks, then blushes, "Oh. Ohhh!" 

Andi tries to bury her face deeper. 

"Yeah," Andi murmurs, then pulls her arms back to wrap them around Juliette, "So it's snuggle time now." 

"Well, it can be," Juliette slides a hand down to squeeze Andi's rear, "But it doesn't _have_ to be."

"I told you. I already, y'know," Andi sounds embarrassed. 

"So?" Juliette rolls on top of Andi, "Maybe I want to make you come again anyway." 

Andi blushes and looks away, "It's okay, you don't have to."

"Yeah, but I _want_ to," Juliette gives her a chaste kiss, "Especially since you're already warmed up."

Andi tilts her head curiously. 

"You wanted to take it slow," Juliette leans closer and drops her voice, "I want to raid your toy chest and fuck you silly."

Andi gapes, unable to do more than make incoherent noises. 

"You _do_ have one, right?" Juliette continues nonchalantly, "I'm kind of curious about your taste in sex toys."

Andi flushes beet red, "Why do you think I have an entire _chest_ of toys? 

"You don't?" Juliette pouts. 

"…no."

Juliette frowns, "Meaning you don't have a chest, or you don't have any at all?" 

"I don't have a whole chest," Andi plays with Juliette's hair, "Just a strap I don't really use."

Juliette raises an eyebrow, "Why not?" 

"I, um. It's kind of too big?" Andi mumbles, "I tried it out after I got it, but it just hurt. And usually if a girl wanted to use toys in the bedroom, she usually already had them, so…"

Juliette rolls over to cuddle Andi's side, "Did they ever use toys on you?" 

"No," Andi winces, "That didn't go well either."

"Well then," Juliette kisses Andi's neck, "I could always do things the old-fashioned way."

"Mmm," Andi murmurs, "I think…I wouldn't mind trying again if it's with you."

Juliette shifts to see Andi's face, "Are you sure? I don't want you to do something that makes you uncomfortable."

"I trust you," she grins softly, "And I've always wanted to know what it's like to…um. Yeah."

"Ooh," Juliette leans down to nip Andi's ear, "Got something specific in mind?" 

"N–not really?" Andi whimpers, "Just…mm–I'm kind of flexible, so…" 

"Oh, I've noticed," Juliette gives Andi a quick peck on the lips, "How about we put that flexibility to good use?"

* * *

"You keep lube in your purse?" Andi asks incredulously. 

Juliette shrugs, "I've got a private office in the same building Kara works at. You do the math."

"Seriously?!" 

"It's not like it's a daily thing," Juliette rubs some lube onto the toy. 

Their conversation pauses while Juliette slowly eases one end of the toy into herself. 

"Oh, wow, that's…" Juliette gently tugs the length, "I've never used this kind before. It's a bit more…ah, stimulating than I thought it would be."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" 

"I guess we'll find out," Juliette secures a harness around her hips, "But first…" 

Juliette shoves Andi back onto the bed, then crawls over her. 

"I want to taste you."

Juliette kisses Andi deeply. Her hips grind down, rubbing the toy along Andi's center. Andi groans and wraps her legs around Juliette's waist. They settle into a steady rhythm, each thrust causing the toy to brush against Andi's bud pleasantly. 

"Someone's eager," Juliette whispers, "Feeling good, babe?" 

Andi groans in frustration, "It's good, but…more!" 

"Uh-uh, not yet."

Juliette starts kissing her way down Andi's throat, all the way to her chest. Her lips are feather-soft, pressing _so_ close to where Andi wants, but not quite. 

"Come on!" Andi whines, "Don't tease!" 

Juliette takes one of Andi's nipples into her mouth and sucks _hard_. She flicks her tongue deftly over and around the nub as Andi tangles her fingers in Juliette's hair. The smaller woman eagerly arches her back, pressing herself into Juliette's mouth. 

Andi whines when Juliette pulls away, then cries out when the blonde switches to her other breast. 

"You're so good at that, god," Andi groans, "Your tongue is…mm!" 

Juliette nibbles gently before moving her mouth lower. She takes a slow, wandering path down Andi's belly—occasionally retracing her path just to make Andi whimper. 

"Babe, _please_ ," Andi's clenches her eyes shut when Juliette leaves yet another love bite, "I need you!" 

Juliette softly kisses Andi's skin, "If you insist."

The blonde licks a path down, down, all the way to—

"F–fuck!" Andi bucks her hips, "Right there!" 

Juliette laps at Andi's bud again and uses an arm to pin her hips down. She keeps her tongue soft and her motions slow, and it drives Andi _wild_. 

She stops briefly, causing Andi to look down with a pout, "I'm going to start using my fingers, okay?" 

"Yes! Very okay!" Andi nods frantically then tips back when Juliette slips inside her, "F-Fuuuuck!" 

Juliette scissors her fingers inside Andi, gently stretching her out while pressing kisses around her bud. 

"I'm going to add another, okay?" 

Andi makes an affirmative noise. 

Juliette starts slowly, using two of her fingers to stretch near Andi's entrance. She makes sure her third finger is well coated in Andi's arousal—the smaller woman is _dripping_ wet—before gently sliding inside Andi again. 

"Feeling okay?" 

"No–" 

Juliette freezes. 

"–I'm feeling _fantastic_. You feel so good, Jules."

Juliette starts moving again, "Think you can handle a little more?" 

"I dunno–maybe?" Andi gasps, "Oh shit, that's good, baby!" 

Juliette curls her fingers again, "Like that?" 

"Yess!" Andi hisses, "That's so–noo! Don't stop!" 

"Hold on, I'm going to add a little more."

Juliette pulls her fingers out. Andi is too busy mourning the loss to notice the snap of a plastic cap or Juliette shifting her weight. 

"You ready for more, babe?" Juliette asks. 

Andi whines, "Yes! I need you inside me!" 

"You're so hot when you're desperate," Juliette murmurs while lifting Andi's legs, "Say it again."

"I need you inside me, baby!" Andi shouts, "Just _fuck me_ alrea—nnngh!" 

Juliette pauses, "Too much?" 

"No! Keep going!" 

Juliette leans forward, Andi's legs on her shoulders, "Patience, Andi."

Andi's continued protests are muffled by Juliette's lips. The blonde kisses her softly, until Andi tugs her head closer to deepen their embrace. Andi can taste herself on Juliette's tongue, and the reminder of Juliette's earlier efforts makes her groan. She groans even louder when Juliette's hips finally meet her own, the toy filling her so _deeply_. 

"God, you're fucking magical babe," Andi grinds her hips in a circle, "This feels _amazing_." 

Juliette sighs happily, "It's pretty good for me too, Andi. Are you ready for me to move?" 

"Fuck, I might come as soon as you start," Andi murmurs, "Keep…keep going until you come too, okay? I want to see your face when you do."

"Me too," Juliette blushes, "You're so…is it weird if I think you're really cute like this?" 

Andi looks embarrassed, "Shut up and fuck me."

Andi pulls Juliette down for another kiss. The blonde obliges her, slipping her tongue into Andi's mouth when the smaller woman gasps—the toy feels almost as good pulling out as it does sliding in. 

Juliette pumps her hips steadily. The bulb inside her wiggles with each thrust, the pleasure increasing as Juliette moves faster. She moves her lips down to Andi's throat, biting firmly when fingers tangle in her hair. 

"You're so deep…" Andi trails off, breathless, "This feels so good, Jules."

The praise makes Juliette unconsciously clench around her end of the toy. She lifts Andi's hips and quickly stuffs a random pillow underneath. The new angle has Andi seeing stars as the toy firmly rubs inside her at the perfect spot. 

Andi isn't shy about making noise—the mixture of praise and pleading and incoherent babbling is loud enough that the whole apartment complex probably knows what they're up to. 

"Jules! I'm–ffffuck!" Andi tightens her hold on Juliette's head, "I'm going to come, but keep…keep going. Don't stop!" 

Juliette slides one hand down Andi's belly, pushing her palm down just above Andi's entrance—pressing Andi's sensitive spot against the thrusting length even more. 

"Holy shit! How–!" Andi lets out a loud moan, "That feels _so good_ , babe! I'm so–!" 

"Me too, Andi," Juliette grunts softly, "Fuck, I can feel you getting so tight."

She really can. Andi's core tugs the toy—making Juliette's end move. Andi clenches down, and the bulb rubs inside Juliette even harder. Juliette frantically drives her hips forward, eagerly chasing Andi's peak (along with her own).

"Jules! I'm– _Juliette_!" Andi's entire body shudders. 

She's reduced to gasps and choked moans as Juliette continues thrusting through her climax. 

"Just a little more," Juliette grabs her hips, "I'm _so_ close, baby!"

Juliette uses her grip to increase her already wild pace. Her eyes shut as her pleasure builds—her mind and body all focused on one point. 

"Hah–You're… You're going to make me–" Andi trails off into a quiet groan. 

Juliette's hand grip tightly enough to bruise—she's right on the edge. 

"Come with me baby," Juliette rasps, "I'm going to–mmph!" 

Andi roughly yanks Juliette into a deep, dirty kiss. The blonde feels Andi shake below her, and a few thrusts later, Juliette joins her over the edge. Both of them keep rocking their hips, riding out their climax as long as possible. 

When their hips finally still, they don't break the kiss. Instead, wandering hands explore flushed, sweaty skin and messy locks of hair. Juliette almost collapses when Andi brushes against her nipples, then actually drops down when Andi pinches them. 

Andi wraps her arms around Juliette, holding her more tightly than Juliette's ever been held. They trade a few more soft, slow kisses until Juliette finally stops to pull out. She doesn't bother with taking off the harness and curls up against Andi's side—awkwardly poking the toy into the smaller woman's hip. 

"I don't think I can feel my legs," Andi says with awe, "Holy _shit_ , Jules!" 

"Mhm," Juliette nuzzles Andi's neck. 

"You alright down there?" Andi tilts her head, but doesn't see anything besides the mass of Juliette's hair. 

"Mhm!" Juliette hums a little louder and casually gropes one of Andi's breasts. 

It's more playful than sexual, so Andi replies by slapping Juliette's ass. 

Well, she tries to, but Juliette's a little too tall so she ends up patting the small of her back. 

"That feels nice," Juliette murmurs, "Hold me."

"Could you take this off first?" Andi gives the toy a soft tug. 

Juliette yelps, "Hey!" 

"Hmm?" Andi grins mischievously, "Something wrong?" 

Andi jerks the toy a little harder this time, earning a loud groan from Juliette. 

"What happened to 'I don't think I can feel my legs'?" Juliette grumbles. 

Andi pushes Juliette onto the mattress, "I'm not going to be using them for this. Sit up."

Juliette looks confused, but she complies. Andi slides herself down until her head is near Juliette's lap and rolls onto her belly. 

"You don't actually need the harness, right?" she asks.

Juliette shakes her head, then helps Andi remove it. The blonde expects Andi to remove the toy next, but instead, Andi uses her hand to stroke the length. 

"Uh, Andi? What are you– _oh my god_."

Juliette gapes as Andi takes the tip of the toy into her mouth, stroking Juliette's—very sensitive—clit at the same time. Andi bobs her head slightly, using her hand to actually move the toy.

Juliette is utterly captivated and bright red, "Andi, you don't have to–" 

Andi pulls away and winks, "Oh, I know I don't. I _want_ to."

Her hands keep working while she speaks. 

"Don't you like it when I use my mouth on you?" 

"Uh–I mean, yes, bu–" 

"So let me treat you, babe" Andi presses a wet kiss against Juliette's thigh, "Tell me, do you want my mouth?" 

She kisses Juliette's hip, "Do you want my tongue all over you?" 

Andi hovers over the toy and locks eyes with Juliette, "Do you want me to suck your cock?" 

Juliette eeps. 

"Wait. Time-out," she actually makes a 'T' with her hands. 

Andi looks concerned, "What's wrong?" 

"Are you really okay with this? You tend to overdo things when you're uncomfortable."

"…are you accusing me of _overcompensating_?" Andi jokes, "I'm not the one wearing a dick right now." 

Juliette doesn't look satisfied with that answer. 

"Seriously, though. It's not like I haven't sucked dick before."

Juliette raises her eyebrows. 

"It's not about the dick," Andi rolls her eyes, "It's about the cute girl attached to it."

"Ohhhh…" 

"So are you going to let me suck your dick or what?" 

"What?!" Kara quickly shuts the door behind her, "Who's dick are…" 

She trails off and stares at her girlfriends. 

"I'm pretty sure I said ' _kiss_ and make up', not ' _fuck_ and make up'," Kara jokes, "If I knew you'd be doing this I'd have taken the day off sooner."

"You took today off?" "So you're free to join in?" 

Juliette and Andi speak simultaneously. Juliette looks concerned while Andi bounces with glee. 

"Uh, I actually took two weeks off," Kara walks towards the bed and pulls an armchair over—with TK—to sit, "Dah–My boss signed off on it when I asked."

"A whole two weeks?" Andi jumps to sit on Kara's lap—Kara uses her powers again to soften the impact, "Whoa, it's always kinda tingly when you do that." 

"I think Jules is responsible for most of your _tingly_ feelings," Kara smirks. 

The blond in question clears her throat, "On that note…we should get dressed and talk about this."

"Don't cover up on my behalf," Kara eyes Juliette lasciviously, "Maybe I should dress down instead."

Andi wiggles excitedly, but Juliette rolls over to groan into a pillow, "There's no way I can go again with _both_ of you."

"Aw, Jules," Andi—whose legs seem to be working quite well now—hops back towards the bed, "Did I wear you out?" 

" _Yes_."

"Well, I appreciate it," Andi kisses her cheek, "Maybe I should call you Studmuffin instead of Blondie."

"Please don't." "Really?"

Andi winks at Kara, "You'll understand once you get a Studmuffin stuffin'."

"That was awful and you should feel bad," Kara says flatly, "If you're tired though, I wouldn't say no to naked snuggles."

Juliette narrows her eyes, "I know that trick. First it's 'naked snuggles', then it's 'just a little kissing babe', then it's 'I'm just kissing your pussy babe'."

"You say that like you don't enjoy it," Andi laughs.

* * *

"Really?" Juliette's breath quickens, "Not even five minutes?" 

"Mm, I dunno what you're talking about, babe," Andi rubs herself against Juliette's hip again, "We're just snuggling up real close."

"Yeah," Kara does the same on Juliette's other side, "Snuggles." 

"Guys," Juliette whines, "I'm _tired_."

"That's okay. You can just lay back and relax," Andi kisses her cheek, "We'll do the work."

Juliette covers her face, "That's not what I meant, you don't have to–" 

" _Please_ Jules?" Kara moves so Juliette can see her pout, "You look so good and I want to touch you."

Juliette hesitates, "I don't want to be greedy…" 

"You're not," Kara kisses her softly, "We're offering." 

"Besides…" Andi looks bashful, "You know I, um. 'Enjoy' giving. A lot."

"Yeah, Jules. Our Andi gets off on getting us off–" 

Andi grumbles. 

"–and you know I love tasting you."

The _hunger_ in Kara's expression spikes Juliette's arousal, and her self-control crumbles. 

"Goddammit, you two are too sexy," Juliette pulls Kara in for a quick kiss, "Fuck me."

"Woohoo!" Andi throws her arms up in victory. 

Kara buries her face into Juliette's shoulder, "Andi, I was trying to set the mood here."

"Oops?" Andi grins sheepishly. 

Kara sighs, "You're cute, so I forgive you."

"Yay!"Andi throws her arms in the air again. 

Kara just shakes her head and laughs.


End file.
